Hogwarts Dance Academy
by KikKet
Summary: Ginny Weasley estava finalmente dando início a uma nova vida, bem longe da sua família perfeita e sempre ausente. Era hora de ir em busca dos seus sonhos e ser a melhor dançarina do mundo, mas também era hora de fazer amigos incríveis e pra vida toda.


O tempo estava péssimo lá fora, fazia algum tempo que a chuva estava forte e não parecia que iria parar tão cedo. Engraçado combinava com o meu humor sombrio do momento. O balançar do carro não parava por um minuto naquela estrada velha, mas para ser justa a chuva piorava tudo. Quem eu sou?Ginevra Molly Weasley. O que estou fazendo em frente a Hogwarts Academy of Dance na Austrália? Bom, isso começou há muito tempo atrás na verdade. Isso tudo é culpa da minha amada mãe. Não me leve a mal, eu amo a dança de corpo e alma, assim como ELA, é uma pena que a dança tenha sido sempre a sua prioridade número um. Infelizmente, herdei isso dela. Ou não, afinal isso me rendeu uma vaga na melhor academia de dança. Bem, eu não podia negar que ter a família perfeita possibilitou isso, não apenas esforço pessoal.

\- Vou sentir sua falta, Peter. Eu não acredito que minha mãe não deixou você ficar. Ela é tão compreensiva. – Falei rancorosa. Peter estava comigo desde criancinha, eu passava mais tempo com o meu motorista do que alguém da minha família, com exceção de Ron, meu irmão mais velho, se bem que depois que ele começou a faculdade eu mal o via. Agora eu ia estar completamente sozinha.

\- Ginny, amor, você sabe que pode se virar sem um velho para te vigiar. – Ele me fitou com carinho. Com os seus 60 anos, ele poderia ser meu avô, o que eu realmente apreciaria.

\- Eu queria ser só por um segundo uma adolescente normal. - Pets riu com isso. De fato, normal era a última coisa que eu poderia ser um dia.

\- Quem vê até parece fofa, dona Weasley. – Gargalhei, realmente, eu costumava dar um tempo difícil para minha família. – Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, princesa, mas você sabe que alguma hora vai precisa descer, não é? - Ele tinha razão. Eu não sei qual era o problema comigo, não era como se eu tivesse alguém no Brasil para sentir falta, porém minha barriga estava dando piruetas.

\- Eu te amo, Pets. – Falei sorrindo docemente. Ele simplesmente sorriu. Sempre foi assim nossa relação, Peter não gostava de contato físico.

\- Algum recado para a família perfeita? - Ele perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente. Coloquei meus óculos, o segurança abriu a porta do carro para mim, então coloquei uma perna para fora, virando-me em seguida para responder.

\- Claro, fala que a Gininha os mandou para o inferno, lugar de onde eles nunca deveriam ter saído. – Sorri de maneira malvada e sai do carro.

A estrutura de Hogwarts me impressionou. Era um dos lugares mais modernos que já vi. Olhei para trás e vi o carro quase alcançando os portões enormes da instituição. A área verde entre os muros e portões até a porta do prédio principal era enorme. Entrei no prédio principal. Meus saltos fazendo um suave barulho no chão, algo que irritaria minha mãe, se ela estivesse aqui. Sorri, eu realmente precisava superar essa fixação com a família. Havia alguns adolescentes da minha idade no prédio, não dei uma segunda olhada para eles. Segui direto para os balcões. Encostei perto de uma secretária bonita com olhos castanhos profundos.

\- Boa tarde! Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, filha de Molly. Eu preciso achar meu dormitório e pegar meu horário. – Falei no meu inglês americano, diferente do carregado inglês australiano.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Weasley! Eu irei pessoalmente acompanha-la. Sou Patricia Linder, a diretora de Hogwarts. – Ela disse sorrindo friamente ao se levantar e me guiar para fora do prédio. – Então, como sua agradável mãe já deve ter informado, há um prédio inteiramente dedicado as garotas e outro aos garotos. As aulas serão todos os dias no prédio 5 das sete da manhã até as três da tarde. É estritamente proibido estudantes do mesmo sexo dormirem no mesmo quarto, independente do motivo. Há seguranças da escola em todos os ambientes, portanto não se assuste. Desse modo, não vai precisar dos seus próprios seguranças aqui dentro. – Ela foi me informando enquanto caminhávamos para fora do prédio principal, seguimos a direita e o próximo deles já era o das meninas. Era muito elegante e tinha uma entrada enorme. Entramos no elevador. Ela apertou o botão da cobertura. – Esse aqui é o manual da academia e eu recomendo que a senhorita leia. Formamos os melhores alunos de dança do mundo nessa academia, e não formaremos nenhum incapaz, independentemente do dinheiro ou influência de sua família. Você entende o que quero dizer? - Olhei para ela friamente. Quem aquela mulherzinha achava que era?

\- Eu vou me formar aqui, diretora Linder. Será que você ainda estará aqui para me ver¿ - Sorri ameaçadoramente. Eu não costumava ser tão agressiva com desconhecidos, mas essa vaca ofendeu a dançarina que passa horas seguidas em um estúdio desde que se entende por gente, se alguém sabe o que é dar o sangue pela dança, essa sou eu. O elevador apitou demonstrando que havia chegado, não dando chance para ela responder. Tirei o manual e a chave do apartamento da mão dela de maneira suave. Eu já havia saído do elevador, ela segurou meu braço.

\- Escute Weasley. – Ela disse torcendo meu nome com desprezo ao pronunciá-lo. – Eu vou estar aqui até quando eu quiser. A questão é que eu nunca perco meu tempo, você não vale a pena, menininha. Brigue com alguém do seu tamanho. Mande lembranças a sua talentosa mãe. – Ela já tinha apertado o botão do elevador. – Só mais um detalhe, os dormitórios aqui são sempre em dupla. – Ela disse sorrindo com escárnio, enquanto a porta fechava.

Grande Ginny, menos de 5 minutos no lugar e eu já estava encrencada com a diretora. Eu nunca fui muito paciente e aquela mulher apertou meu calo. Eu não podia suportar alguém me dizendo que eu só estava ali pela minha família, mesmo todos os tabloides fazendo questão de enfatizar quase diariamente que só entrei ali porque minha mãe era ex aluna. Isso é verdade, contudo eles esqueciam de mencionar que para alguém entrar em Hogwarts precisava ter um parente próximo que já estudou no local, do contrário era impossível, essa academia visava muito as tradições. Além disso, é óbvio que fiz um puta teste para entrar nesse lugar, somando com a minha ficha impecável de dança desde os três anos de idade. Suspirei, não importa agora, vou ter que me preocupar com a diretora depois.

Virei a chave. O Dormitório era enorme, quase tão grande quanto meu quarto em casa. Porém, havia só um banheiro, que parecia ser grande, mesmo com a porta fechada. Ouvi algo caindo lá dentro. Ótimo, minha companheira de quarto está aqui. Eu espero que ela seja legal. Deus sabe como eu posso ser insuportável quando alguém me irrita. Nesse momento, a menina abriu a porta, me encarando.

\- Olá, achei ter ouvido alguém entrar mesmo. Eu sou Luna Lovegood, sua companheira de quarto. É um prazer! – Ela disse sorrindo brilhante. Lovegood era uma loira deslumbrante, o tom dourado dos cabelos fazia contraste com os grandes olhos azuis piscina. Ela era tão pequena que parecia uma fadinha dos contos de fada. Eu sabia quem era sua família, ela era inglesa, parente da rainha.

\- Oi, o prazer é todo meu. Sou Ginevra Weasley. – Disse sorrindo hesitantemente.

\- Filha de Molly, certo? Sua mãe teve uma carreira extraordinária. Todos aqueles prêmios, medalhas, concursos. Que sonho! Foi uma pena quando ela se aposentou tão cedo. Minha família a ama completamente! – Ela disse simpática.

\- É, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Eu espero que sua família goste tanto das minhas apresentações quanto gostavam da dela. – Sorri incerta, no fundo um dos meus maiores medos era não ser tão boa e ao ser comparada constantemente com Molly, isso era super possível. – Então qual a sua cama? - Perguntei vendo cada cama perto de uma das janelas do apartamento e um grande closet no meio, além de duas escrivaninhas, uma de cada lado.

\- O lado direito. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao encarar a janela do seu lado da cama. Intrigada, levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, que riu. – Quando eu cheguei há dois dias tinham dois garotos muito gatos se trocando. A minha janela dá para uma deles. – Eu ri, aquela fadinha da Disney não tinha nada de inocente. – Eles já colocaram nossas vestimentas no closet. Você quer conferir? Eu já vi, está tudo certo. Minha mãe fez questão de ligar avisando que se minhas coisas enviadas não tivessem absolutamente perfeitas quando eu chegasse, ela viria aqui chutar algumas bundas. – Ri, novamente, Lovegood era engraçada e sua mãe também parecia ser.

\- Tô sem saco nenhum para ver isso agora. – Sentei na minha cama e ela me acompanhou. Olhei a janela que dava para área verde lá fora, nada mal. Nesse momento, minha barriga roncou e ela riu. Corei.

\- Acho que você ainda não almoçou, estou certa? Por sorte nem eu, vamos, vou te levar ao restaurante do campus. – Gostei dela, muito.

Rumamos para o tal restaurante conversando sobre amenidades. Luna, como ela me pediu para chama-la há uns minutos, era muito curiosa. E eu me vi contando da minha vida no Brasil e a escola de dança, em pouco tempo eu já tinha falado a ela sobre minhas duas melhores amigas a Lau e a Helen, que agora residiam em uma academia renomada na Inglaterra. O tal restaurante ficava atrás do prédio principal e ficava no meio dos jardins, sendo praticamente todo de vidro, o que era bom, pois poderíamos ver a paisagem deslumbrante mesmo com a chuva forte lá fora. Sentamos em uma mesinha pequena.

\- Oh Deus! – Ela suspirou encarando algo atrás de mim.

\- Que foi? - Perguntei confusa, tentando olhar discretamente o que tinha atrás de mim, aparentemente eram dois garotos.

\- Blaise Zabine. É o garoto de frente para minha janela, ele é simplesmente maravilhoso. – Ela disse suspirando novamente. Eu ri discretamente.

\- Você já falou com ele?- Perguntei curiosa. Ela corou.

\- Na verdade, ontem eu estava aqui almoçando sozinha, então ele pegou o almoço e sentou na minha mesa. Ele estava sem o companheiro de quarto. Ele foi mega legal comigo. Depois passamos o dia juntos, fui até o apê deles e conheci uns calouros. – Ela disse sorrindo e acenando para alguém, acho que o tal Zabine. – Ele está vindo para cá. Como eu pareço¿ - Olhei para ela surpresa, pelo breve momento que conversamos ela não parecera ser nada insegura, achei até engraçado que alguém tão maravilhosa podia se sentir nervosa sobre sua aparência.

\- Você está linda. – Eu disse. Não era mentira. Dois garotos alcançaram nossa mesa. Ambos dos olhos verdes, a diferença era que um deles tinha os olhos verdes esmeraldas e o outro um verde água. Um dos cabelos pretos arrepiados, apontado para todas as direções. O outro do cabelo castanho. Pareciam modelos, Luna tinha razão, independente de qual fosse Zabine, os dois eram gatos.

\- Oi, Blaise. Essa é a minha companheira de quarto. Ginevra Weasley. – Ela disse acenando com a cabeça na minha direção. Sorri para o de cabelos castanhos, que por um momento arregalou os olhos para logo em seguida dar um sorrido divertido.

\- E aí, loirinha. – Ele disse sorrindo sapeca e Luna parecia um pimentão. – Prazer, Ginevra. Esse é Harry Potter, ele também é calouro assim como nós. Podemos sentar? - Ele perguntou divertido.

\- Claro, senta aí. Cadê o Draco? - Luna perguntou simpática. Ambos sentaram.

\- Advinha¿ Ele foi dançar com a Parkison, sabe como é, todos nós precisamos nos relacionar bem na dança, já que temos quatro longos anos pela frente, então o albino foi dar uma conhecida em como ela dança. – Zabine disse em um tom irônico. Luna fez uma cara enojada. O garçom chegou e pedimos nossa comida. Olhei para o Potter me sentindo perdida na conversa e ele me deu um sorriso tranquilo como que dizendo que também não fazia a menor do que estava acontecendo.

\- Não acredito que ele quis conhecer melhor justo aquela insuportável! – Disse Luna balançando a cabeça em descrença. – Ginny, eu te juro que nunca vi alguém tão chata e mau educada quanto ela. – Ela me disse baixo fazendo parecer ser um segredo absoluto. Os dois riram.

\- Bom, Ginny, posso te chamar assim¿ - Blaise perguntou. Acenei tranquilamente, eu odiava Ginevra. – A loirinha também não ajudou muito não, ao derrubar um suco de melancia inteiro na blusa de Pansy. – O menino disse gargalhando.

\- Luna! – Exclamei, ela parecia ser tão fofa.

\- Foi um acidente! Eu juro, eu tropecei, a culpa não é minha se aquela maluca não entende que acidentes realmente acontecem na vida das pessoas. – Luna disse parecendo brava. – Até parece que eu seria mau educada desse jeito. Mas, depois disso ela começou a me tratar como idiota na frente de todos os calouros. – Sorri, Luna era como eu, mal chegou no lugar e já tinha arrumado desavenças. Definitivamente, íamos nos dar bem.

A comida chegou enquanto estávamos no conhecendo melhor e o pessoal estava fofocando sobre os eventos de ontem.

\- Poxa, eu não acredito que perdi toda essa diversão de ontem. – Falei em um tom triste.

\- Também não estou acreditando, Nieve, se eu soubesse que ia rolar uma festinha teria vindo da Espanha mais cedo. – Disse Harry piscando para mim e me fazendo rir. Eu conhecia o espanhol, ele me chamou de neve, com certeza fazendo referência a minha pele. Honestamente, foi um apelido criativo, nunca tinha me chamado assim.

\- Ah, olha o Draco vindo ali. Ele está todo amassado, que nojo. – Disse Luna, torcendo o rosto. Harry riu, Blás parecia preocupado e eu olhei para o tal Draco.

Eu já tinha trabalhado como modelo muitas vezes e tinha visto os caras mais bonitos do mundo nas passarelas. Contudo, aquele cara, era realmente impressionante, de tirar o folego. Olhos azuis cinzas, totalmente incomum, nunca tinha visto aquele tom de azul. Alto e parecia ter os músculos definidos na medida certa. Além disso, tinha um cabelo loiro bem claro bagunçado, que parecia extremamente macio. O garoto realmente estava amarrotado e com dois botões da camisa aberto, usava um cordão de estrela no pescoço e tinha um piercing na sobrancelha. Sexy.

\- Então Draco conheceu melhor a Pansy? - Perguntou Blaise maliciosamente. Acompanhado de um "eww" de Luna. O garoto sorriu safado e puxou uma cadeira, sentando ao lado de Blaise.

\- Sim, ela tem uma tatuagem interessante. – Ele disse ainda olhando só pra Zabine.

-Onde?- Perguntou o garoto animado. Revirei os olhos, garotos são garotos. Draco riu.

-Pede para ela te mostrar, melhor do que eu contar. – O loiro respondeu.

\- Certooo, bem, essa é Nieve, Nieve esse é Draco, nos conhecemos desde a escola, nossas famílias são super amigas. – Blaise disse sorrindo, enquanto Luna revira os olhos discretamente para esse último comentário. O garoto olhou finalmente na minha direção e percebi que seus olhos pareciam extremamente frios olhando de perto, como uma tempestade a caminho. Ele deu um sorriso torto na minha direção

\- É um prazer, Nieve. – Ele disse, ao mesmo tempo pegando minha mão e dando um beijo.

\- Que nojo, Draco. Aquela garota tem cara de cachorro e ainda por cima é uma chata, passa longe de ser uma dama aquela ali. – Disse Luna desgostosa, fazendo o loiro rir. Nem deu tempo para falar meu verdadeiro nome.

\- Com boca e olhos fechados é tudo igual, Luna, minha querida. - todos rimos, enquanto Luna fez uma carranca. Realmente, ela era uma Lady inglesa.

Tudo estava correndo bem, o pessoal era muito gente boa. Draco e eu parecíamos ter uma real conexão, estávamos brincando como se nos conhecêssemos há longas décadas. Almoçamos em paz e continuávamos a conversar tranquilamente durante a tarde. Até que algo mudou.

\- Blás, você viu que a filha daquela mulher intolerável vai vir para cá¿ Eu seriamente não acredito na cara de pau dessa família. – O loiro disse com um desprezo e raiva notável no seu tom, Blás arregalou os olhos como se estivesse prevendo uma catástrofe. - Minha mãe ligou avisando, vou fazer a vida dessa aproveitadora um inferno. – Ele disse com raiva.

\- De quem você está falando? - Perguntei curiosa com o seu estouro.

\- Uma garota que só veio para cá por conta da mamãezinha trapaceira, alguém que não merece estar aqui. E é tão desprezível quanto a puta de sua mãe. Essa academia foi feita para pessoas com real talento, não para gente que só consegue subir na vida esmagando os outros. – Disse Draco absolutamente furioso.

\- Ignora o Draco, Nieve, ele não sabe o que fala. Ele nem conhece essa menina. – Disse Blás nervosamente.

\- Eu posso não ter olhado para o rosto nojento dela. Ela não merece nem um décimo do meu tempo. Porém, eu sei absolutamente tudo sobre como ela e sua família detestável são por dentro. – Ele disse em um tom que me deu arrepio e me assustou. Draco percebeu e por um segundo me deu um sorriso mais suave.

\- E qual o nome dela? - Harry perguntou

\- Ginevra Weasley. – Draco falou.

Espera. O que?


End file.
